Loch Lenile Cavern
Loch Lenile Cavern, also called Lenile or LC, is a dungeon found in the Exbel region, north of Grassroot Town. It is surrounded by a Loch of the same name. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 30-40 Dungeon Parts Scenery Low Floors The dungeon starts off with a darkness for all the floors. The walls are a blue like stone and the ground is a dark tan. There is no weather in this dungeon and the rooms are large. The water is common but small and medium sizes. Mid Floors The Mid Floors are the same as the previous floors. The rooms are medium in size with them being elongated in one way. Upper Floors The upper floors have the same walls, but now feature a sandy floor. The rooms become smaller. Pokemon Pokemon in bold are recruitable. For a full list of recruitable Pokemon, go here. Low Floors The Pokémon that are here are a mix of first and second stage evolutions. The main types are Water and Bug. *Poliwhirl *'Glameow' *'Surskit' *'Barboach' *Lombre *'Wooper' *'Chingling' Mid Floors The Pokémon are the same as the previous floors, only now their evolutions have been introduced. There are also new additions, such as Lunatone and Volbeat. *Poliwhirl *'Glameow' *'Surskit' *Masquerain *'Barboach' *Lombre *'Solrock' (Day) *'Lunatone' (Night) *'Illumise' *'Volbeat' *'Wooper' *'Chingling' *'Chimecho' *'Dunsparce' Upper Floors Pokemon now are mostly second and third stage pokemon. They keep the same families from before but now most are fully evolved, some examples are Poliwrath and Ludicolo. *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *'Glameow' *'Surskit' *Masquerain *'Barboach' *Whiscash *Lombre *Ludicolo *'Solrock (Day)' *'Lunatone (Night)' *'Illumise' *'Volbeat' *'Wooper' *Quagsire *'Chingling' *'Chimecho' *'Dunsparce' Items The items are the same throughout the entire dungeon. They include items that are used as supplies to beat the dungeon while there are also items that have other effects. *Apple *Ether *Escape Orb *Poke *Cheri Berry *Recycle Orb *Reviver Seed *Power Band *No-Stick Cap *No-Slip Cap *Warp Scarf *Stamina Band *Cleanse Orb *TM Rain Dance *TM Scald *Luminous Orb *Green Silk (Sealed Chamber / Silk Chamber on floor 22) This dungeon has the rare TM Rain Dance and Scald as well as No-Stick Cap and the Fake item: No-Slip Cap. Mystery Eggs * Lotad * Chingling * Poliwag * Surskit * Barboach Red Moon Spring This dungeon has the only Red Moon Spring in the game. It is capable of reviving fossils that are found throughout the game in various dungeons. Boss At the end of Lenile Cavern, you will find Lapras, who will politely ask you who you are before challenging you to a battle for disturbing her home and for causing a ruckus. Once you defeat her, she will drop 2 Tiny Mushrooms. Dungeon Objective This dungeon's objective is to go up the floors while beating the boss. However the dungeon has the special feature Red Moon Spring which allows a Pokemon to revive fossils. *Revive Fossils Trivia * The boss of this dungeon, Lapras, is based on the fabled Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. The dungeon being called Loch Lenile Cavern, is on a map called Exbel Plains, Loch Lenile, referencing the Loch Ness Monster, and it's location. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons